El Pacto
by Ichia
Summary: segundo fic!, Tai hace un pacto con la oscuridad para volverse mas fuerte si q le entregan un nuevo poder, pero este lo esta consumiendo lentamente, hay algo mitologico, y esta basado en la cancion d mago d oz, el pacto, porfa reviews! si no les gusta tmb
1. Prologo

A/N: hola! Nueva historia! *voz grave* "BIEEEEEEEN , oks, el titulo es:  
  
"EL PACTO"  
  
Esta basado en la canción de Mago de OZ, no, no el de la lata ni el leon raro o el espantapájaros, es un grupo que esta bien chido, mis respetos a Mohamed (violinista de Mago de Oz).  
  
Resumen: Taichi hace un pacto con la 'oscuridad' para hacerse mas fuerte ya que hay un nuevo digimon malvado, pero todo se complica, ya que Tai (como me gusta hacer a Tai el malillo) se transforma por todo el poder, que ahora posee, mas o menos como el emperador de los digimons pero, no asi exactamente, oks la historia, esta un poco corta pero es solo el prologo...  
  
***  
  
"Veemon armor digimon a...FLAMEDRAMON"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digimon a...HALSEMON"  
  
"Patamon armor digimon a...PEGASUSMON"  
  
"Gatomon armor digimon a...NEFERTIMON"  
  
"Agumon a...GREYMON"  
  
"Tentomon a...KABUTERIMON"  
  
Los 5 digimon empezaron a atacar las torres de control del area, habian pasado unos meses desde la derrota de Malommyotismon , pero aun quedaban algunas torres, por lo que Davis, Jolei, TK, Kari, su hermano mayor, Tai e Izzy habían acordado ir al digimundo para terminar el trabajo. Kari y Jolei estaban en el norte, Davis y Tai en el este, TK e Izzy en el sur.  
  
***  
  
"bien hecho Halsemon" dijo Jolei.  
  
El area era un espacio abierto, lo unico que se veia en el lugar eran algunas torres y una que otra piedra (grandes) donde Jolei y Kari estaban sentadas observando a sus digimons. Kari estaba sentada en el suelo tomando la sombra de la piedra, el sol estaba muy fuerte, hacia mucho calor, lo que hizo que Kari sintiera insolación.  
  
"Kari te sientes bien?" pregunto Jolei, quien estaba algo preocupada por Kari, ya que parecia que se iba a desmayar.  
  
"si, no te preocupes" le respondio Kari dando una debil sonrisa, Jolei le dio una mirada de curiosidad. "en serio, no te preocupes" dijo Kari nuevamente y riendo un poco, pero obviamente eso no iba a converser a Jolei.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
Hubo una enorme explosión en el area, ni siquiera les dio tiempo a los digimons de protegerse, ni hacer un movimiento de advertencia. Jolei salio volando por la fuerza de la explosión, Kari solo sintio el fuerte viento ya que fue protegida por la piedra en la cual estaba recargada.  
  
Kari se si dio vuelta para ver que habia ocurrido, vio a un digimon que nunca habia visto (lo voy a inventar, diganme si ese nombre ya ha sido usado) parecia un dragon, pero tenia alas de color negro, su cuerpo era de color rojo, su cola terminaba en un pico, como la de un diablo, estaba sobre dos patas, su altura era unos 2 metros y medio, y dos colmillos sobresalian de su boca.  
  
El digimon volteo a ver hacia la roca donde estaba Kari escondida, inmediatamente Kari se escondio, su corazon estaba latiendo muy rapido, el digimon se veia poderoso, gatomon y hawkmon estaba inconcientes, al igual que Jolei que estaba como a unos 3 metros enfrente de ella.Escucho los pasos del digimon que se dirigían hacia ella tranquilamente.  
  
'oh dios mio, que hago?, que hago?!' penso Kari.  
  
Kari volteo a ver el piso, habia una enorme sombra que se unia con la de la roca, Kari abrio abrio sus ojos de sorpresa y lentamente volteo a ver detrás de ella, el digimon se quedo ahí parado viéndola directamente a los ojos. El digimon le dio una malévola sonrisa.  
  
Hubo un grito que se escucho por todo el lugar.  
  
***  
  
Tai y Davis estaban en una area selvática, al escuchar el grito varios digimons salieron volando de los arboles que los rodeaban.  
  
"Kari..." murmuro Tai y empezo a correr hacia la zona que le tocaba a Kari, no estaba muy lejos.  
  
"que Kari?...oye esperame!" grito Davis al ver que Tai salio corriendo hacia las afueras de la selva.  
  
Evitando ramas, arbustos y troncos, Tai se las arreglo para salir de ahí, Tai llego a la zona desértica, al aproximarse al lugar del ataque distinguio los cuerpos de Gatomon y Hawkmon que estaban en el suelo, Tai verifico a los digimon, se inco a lado de Gatomon y vio hacia alrededor, vio a Jolei levantándose del suelo lentamente.  
  
Tai corrio hacia ella y le dijo a Davis que cuidara de los otros dos digimon, para este momento Veemon y Agumon llegaron al lugar que tenia un enorme hoyo en el lugar, donde habia sido la explosión.  
  
"Jolei...estas bien" dijo Tai ayudándola a levantarse.  
  
"si..." dijo Jolei algo debil y recuperando consciensa de lo que habia pasado.  
  
"que ocurrio?, donde esta Kari?" pregunto Tai preocupado y desesperado.  
  
"hubo una explosión y Kari...donde esta Kari?!"  
  
"que..no sabes..."  
  
"estaba detrás de la piedra pero..."  
  
"Tai!" grito Gatomon corriendo hacia el.  
  
"fue Lucermon"  
  
"Lucermon?" pregunto Tai  
  
"si, lo vi irse con Kari"  
  
Tai le dio una mirada de furia  
  
"perdon, pero no pude hacer nada" le dijo Gatomon con un sentimiento de culpa y evitando la mirada de ira de Tai.  
  
"Hawkmon" dijo Jolei quien noto que Hawkmon estaba detrás de Gatomon "me haces un favor, vas por Izzy y TK?"  
  
Hawkmon lo noto e inmediatamente salio volando hacia el sur.  
  
"no sabes a donde se fue?" le pregunto Davis a Gatomon.  
  
"si, se fue volando hacia alla" dijo Gatomon señalando al norte "pero, era muy poderoso, ni siquiera notamos que estaba cerca"  
  
"y estan ciegos o que?!" pregunto Tai furiosamente. Gatomon sabia lo enojado que estaba Tai y que fácilmente podia hacer cualquier estupidez en ese estado.  
  
Gatomon no sabia que decir, no podia hablar con Tai, al menos no asi. Izzy llego en ese momento y noto el incomodo silencio que habia.  
  
"Que paso?" pregunto Izzy.  
  
"Kari...fue raptada" dijo Jolei lentamente.  
  
"Por quien?"  
  
"por Lucermon" dijo Gatomon.  
  
"nunca habia escuchado de el" dijo Izzy poniéndose a pensar un poco.  
  
"no era un digimon muy poderoso...que yo sepa, pero cuando nos ataco...parecia que tenia un enrome poder"  
  
"Tenemos que rescatarla" dijo Tai volteando hacia el lugar que Gatomon habia indicado.  
  
"no sabemos mucho de ese digimon, no es seguro" dijo Gatomon.  
  
"...."  
  
"Gatomon tiene razon, Tai, es muy peligroso, primero tendríamos que averiguar sus datos y donde se encuentra..."  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Tai, Izzy sabia que no iba a decir nada, asi que solo se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia la televisión de donde habia entrado. TK hizo lo mismo, los otros 3, Jolei, Davis, y Codi, no comprendieron esto, pero después Codi siguió a TK, luego Jolei tambien se fue y solo quedo Davis, mirando a Tai algo preocupado.  
  
"davis" susurro Jolei, y le dijo con la mano que los siguiera. Davis hizo esto lentamente y Tai unos segundo después, tambien empezo a caminar detrás de ellos, pero sin levantar la mirada.  
  
Hay una maldición:  
  
"El sueño eterno dormirás  
  
si tu, no sirve al honor."  
  
***  
  
Fin del prologo, porfa mandenme reviews, incluso si no les gusta, o mandenme como les gustaria que vaya haciendo la historia, lo que sea...  
  
GRATCIÉ  
  
//owari// 


	2. hola extraño

A/N: hola, el capitulo 1! Bien, no tengo nada que hacer, asi que voy a poner parte de la canción de Mago de Oz, el pacto, por que esta basado en esa canción, recuerdan?, weno, la historia:  
  
"EL PACTO"  
  
capitulo 1: "hola extraño"  
  
***  
  
Tai estaba deseperado, su hermana, Kari, estaba en peligro, tal vez estaba siendo torturada, amenazada, o lo peor, y ahí estaba el, acostado en la cama sin poder hacer nada, Izzy estaba buscando algunos datos en la computadora, Gatomon lo estaba ayudando, al igual que TK, Davis estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de la cama de Tai, Jolei y Codi se habian ido, ya que no podian quedarse.  
  
"agh! Aun nada?!" pregunto Davis deseperado, Tai estaba igual, pero no lo demostraba.  
  
"no..." le respondio Izzy.  
  
"no te preocupes Tai" le dijo TK, notando que su camarada cerro los ojos de manera de frustacion, Tai rio un poco.  
  
"que no me preocupe, Kari esta en quien sabe donde haciendo quien sabe que con que sabe quien"  
  
"con Lucermon" dijo Gatomon respondiendo la ultima pregunta de Tai, ya que era lo unico que sabian.  
  
"hn" dijo Tai volteándose.  
  
***  
  
No encontraron nada en todo en todo el dia, ya se habia hecho de noche, Izzy, TK, y Davis se tuvieron que ir, el padre de Tai estaba en un viaje de negocios y su madre estaba con su abuela, pero regresarian, eso les dejaba con un lapso de tiempo.  
  
Tai estaba solo, bueno a excepcion de Gatomon, quien se ofrecio a dormir con Tai, pero obviamente este rehusó, es decir, que un gato te cuide en la noche no es muy maduro, asi que Gatomon se fue a dormir a la sala.  
  
Tai se estaba quedando dormido cuando escucho un grito de agonia, Tai se levanto subitamente de la cama, con una agitada respiración, miro su habitación estaba sola. Se paro y camino hacia la ventana. La voz del grito que habia escuchado se parecia a la de Kari.  
  
'debi haberlo imaginado' penso Tai viendo hacia la ventana.  
  
"y supongo que tambien imaginas que tu hermana fue secuestrada" dijo una voz detrás de el, Tai volteo y vio una luz en forma de lo que parecia una persona pero no estaba seguro.  
  
"que eres?!" pregunto Tai, y cuando lo hizo la luz se desvanecio, mostrando a una hermosa adolescente, era como una combinación de angel, con un digimon, tenia el pelo güero, ojos azules, era muy bella, y le dio una sonrisa a Tai.  
  
"soy Anna" le dijo.  
  
"eres un digimon?"  
  
"técnicamente"  
  
"entonces por que tu nombre no termina en 'mon'?" pregunto Tai curiosamente  
  
"soy un digimon físicamente, pero no biológicamente"  
  
"eres...humana?!"  
  
"si" le dijo Anna sin mucha importancia. "y te voy a ayudar a rescatar a tu hermana"  
  
"como?"  
  
"Lucermon es un digimon muy poderoso y nesesitaras mas fuerza para poder rescatarla, pero tendras que darme algo a cambio"  
  
"lo...lo que sea"  
  
"toma esto" dijo Anna, quien le entrego una copa de oro, la cual parecia tener una clase de vino.  
  
"que es esto?" dijo Tai sosteniendo la copa.  
  
"es el 'santo grial' y el liquido que ves es un bálsamo, un balsamo de fierabrás"  
  
"un...balsamo de fierabrás?"  
  
"si, esto te dara un poder, el cual te ayudara a completar tu misión, pero estaras arriesgando algo muy importante para ti"  
  
"que cosa'"  
  
"tu vida"  
  
"puedo sobrevivir no te preocupes" dijo Tai, y con estas palabras, valientemente tomo la copa mas cerca de su boca y dio un sorbo, no sabia mal, asi que tomo toda la copa.  
  
Anna sonrio 'esa clase de vida no' penso y finalmente se fue.  
  
***  
  
"DEJAME IR!!!" grito una niña de 11 años en una silla. El cuarto estaba oscuro, no se veia nada, pero ella estaba segura de que no estaba sola.  
  
"por que?" dijo una voz.  
  
"por que...me vas a lastimar"  
  
"oh-no, eres muy importante y ademas tu no eres mi blanco"  
  
"huh?"  
  
Y la voz solo rio... (si, son felices, todos rien)  
  
***  
  
Tai vio que Anna se habia desvanecido y se recosto en la cama, sentia cansado, debil y su cabeza le dolia como el infierno (sip, el infierno duele, jeje, traducción, le dolia mucho).  
  
//cuando a tu cabeza sientas latir mas que el corazon y tus piernas no reciban estimulos ni información si tus espaldas no pueden soportar el peso de tus hombros al caminar//  
  
//ok, va guay! Tomalo es medicina natural Ok, va guay! Contra el mal humor  
  
Balsamo de fierabrás//  
  
Tai rapidamente se durmió rapidamente, no sabia como esto le iba a ayudar, pero tenia que rescatar a Kari, no importa que tenia que arriesgar...  
  
***  
  
fin del cap. 1  
  
espero que les haya gustado, manden reviews, 


End file.
